Allergic To Love
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: The girls go camping with the boys! The boys have to protect the girls. Arguments, love, fights, adventure and some humor!
1. A is for Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own winx. Iginnio Straffi owns winx. New Story! I've been trying to write this story for a month. I haven't because I was trying to finish my other stories.

It was a nice day at Alfea except for the winx club. Griselda was yelling the girls again.

" Girls you have failed another class and the semester" Griselda said.

The girls gave her a _we know_ look. The winx club was failing, but only because they _hated all_ there classes.

Griselda continued, "The only way you can make it up is by taking a camping trip. To see if you survive nature. Put yours skills to the test. The thing is you only have a certain amount of winx," she said.

Stella was the first to snap. "I can't go any near nature. I hate it and it hates me. I have sales to go to. My dad won't let me unless security is with me," Stella said. Stella was trying any excuse to not go.

The girls all nodded in agreement. They all had plans already and going camping was not one of them. Besides they needed the security. If they were going near nature they needed protection from stupid bugs and didn't know how to read maps.

"Why do you need security?" asked Ms. Fereganda.

"We're princess' all of Alfea is loyalty. I think if anything happens I need my security," yelled Bloom.

The girls wouldn't give in. The teachers agreed to give them RF boys as security. They guys were supposed to protect them from danger like bugs.

"You can't expect high school boys to be good security. They can't even protect themselves," said Musa.

"Yeah I can get better security from down the street," said Tecna. All the girls laughed.

"They are heroes Miss Musa. They have trained to protect," said Ms. Fereganda.

"Is that what they are?" said Flora. All the girls laughed again everyone knew RF boys acted like they were all that. That's why the winx club hated them they thought they were better than everyone.

"Well you have another option is to clean the _whole_ school" said the head mistress.

The girls gave her _you wouldn't dare_ look. She shot back a _just watch me_ look. The girls had no there option, but to accept the conditions. Nothing was more freighting than being seen wearing last season's clothes.

The girls went quietly back to there room. They started packing it took a long time to pick between clothes. Stella was having the hardest time deciding for clothes. When they well all done it was night time.

The next day we woke up to go try to stay in Alfea. Our so-called security was already here. I was so angry I didn't want waste my time camping. W went to go meet the boys.

"Ok let's skip the whole thing and let's get on the ship" said Tecna. "My name is Musa. That's Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Layla" Musa pointing to each girl.

"My name –"Helia began. "Does it look I care about your name or any of you" said Flora.

The girls dumped the bags in the guys. It buried them and they had to fight there way up for air. The girls got on board. They sat down and waited.

"These guys take any longer and I'm going to go get the ship started and if I get lucky I'll crash it," said Layla. "I'm with Layla," said Flora. The girls kept waiting and Layla's thereat came true. She and Flora went and started the ship.

"This is your captain speaking we have left the boys and say hello to nature" said Flora. All the girls cheered.

The guys were still recovering from there shock. "I can't believe they did that," said Brandon.

"I can there's not a ship no more. We still have to get to the lake to get the ship back. We can't go back to RF without a ship. I'm _not_ walking _all_ that way," said Sky.

"Well those girls can die in nature for all I care" said Nabu.

"We can say good-bye to our good grade" said Timmy.

"Who cares what grade we get. We have to get the ship back. Also take care of some stupid fairies," yelled Riven.

The guys started complaining, but started walking instead.

"We could get even with them. The only thing we have to do is make them accidentally snap and they'll fail" said Helia. The guys all nodded it was payback time.

"Watch out girls we're going to make you fail" said Brandon and headed towards the lake. All the guys were ready to get even.

A/N This is like the Royals Who Learn To Love, but it involves all the girls and boys. All have there love moments eventually, but first the war and payback. Review this is going to be a great story. All the girls snap in this story.

_2__nd__ chapter preview:_

_"Boys where have you been?" asked Stella. "Where we've been walking all this way to get back the ship," shouted Brandon._

_"Don't tell at my friend" said Bloom. "Well then apologize for leaving back in Alfea," said Sky._

_"Never. Haven't you heard never trust a pretty face" said Flora. "You stay out of this and shut up," said Helia._

_"Hey no one shuts up Flora. If you dare I'll use all my winx so that you'll never be able to talk" said Musa. "I'd like to see you try" shot back Riven._

_**I hope this is good a lot of arguments. Review if you want more of this story. Like I said if you liked Royals then you'll love this one. It involves all the couples. REVIEW!**_


	2. B is for Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own winx. Iginnio Straffi owns winx.

The girls were just arriving at nature. Stella got out of the ship and suggested they call the Royal decorator.

"This place needs some real help. Instead of a swamp a spa. I need one desperately. Trees can be gone and stores in," said Stella.

Flora was saddened, but preferred to enjoy the trip.

Musa was freaking out bugs were coming up her legs. "Someone anybody these things off me" yelled Musa. Musa stated spinning to get them off.

It climbed onto the other girls. The rest of the girls started screaming and for bug spray.

Layla went to a tree and kicked the tree. The bugs died and got off her. The winx club did the same.

"Nature 0 Winx 1" declared Tecna. "Lets keep it that way."

"That's easy for you to say my outfit is ruined," complained Bloom. She was a mess her hair needed to be combed. Her outfit was all wrinkly and muddy.

"After this we're so going shopping," said Flora. The rest of the girls felt the same. They started walking.

They guys were stuck in the mud. The mud reached the knees and was sinking them slowly.

"No wonder these girls _hate_ nature," said Brandon.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for them" said Riven.

From all the noise they made the girls even heard them.

"It's about time you showed up," said Layla.

They boys were mad it was all they were in this situation.

"Hello I we asked a question. _Boys where have you been?_" asked Stella.

"Well we've been walking all this way to get the ship back," shouted Brandon.

"Dp you want me to give you a bottle you baby" said Stella.

"Don't yell at her" said Bloom. "Well then apologize for leaving for _leaving_ us back in Alfea" said Sky.

"Never. Haven't you ever heard _never_ trust a pretty face" said Flora. "You stay of this and shut up," said Helia.

"Hey no one tells Flora to shut up. I'll use all my winx so that you'll never be able to talk," said Musa. "I'd like to see you try" shot back Riven.

"Why don't we all just-" began Timmy. "Save it we won't stop arguing," said Tecna.

Layla had enough the argument wasn't going to be solved anytime soon. " Guys just shut up. Anyway just say sorry and we all move on with the rest of out life's," said Layla.

"Why should we say sorry this all your fault. We deserve an apology. You girls are so going to pay for this" said Brandon.

"Flora show what you can do" said Musa.

"Now for being so mean to all of us you have to apologize," said Flora.

The boys didn't notice vines coming from behind them. It wrapped around them.

"Nature and me have this connection," said Flora.

"You'll be sorry when I get down from here" said Riven.

"_Is that a threat I hear?_ This is our battlefield we still have your ship. Besides if you want to return to RF without doing your duty" said Bloom.

The girls had a point they needed to stay no matter how much they hated the thought. _The girls were in control for now._

They apologized and stared walking towards the cabin. When they got there they noticed there was only 6 beds. The girls would have each gotten one if they didn't ask for these stupid idiots. Well there was another choice to go sleep outside in a tent.

"Well the nice thing to do is to give us the beds and you go outside" Said Sky.

"Correction we get them because we need our beauty sleep" said Bloom.

"We're your security," said Helia.

"Well it's our grade," said Stella.

"Tomorrow you have to got to the east side of the forest. I bet you don't even know where east is," said Riven.

"We still have your ship," said Tecna.

"_Wrong_ while we were fighting with you girls. Nabu snick out and went searching for the ship. Now we girls can leave you here if we wanted. I suggest you go outside and go to bed," said Brandon.

_"Fine, but your setting it up. When we all go on vacation we always stay in hotels. We don't even know how to set it up," Flora said sincerely._

"You have to be kidding me you never learned. I thought everyone knew how to set up a tent," said Nabu.

The girls all shook their heads. They had no idea how to use one.

The boys set up the tent. The girls were too tired to complain about all the things they needed.

The boys went back inside and went to bed.

"Don't you think there _cute?_" asked Sky.

They looked at Sky and thought for a moment. He was right they were cute. The way the argued which made them so cute.

"Hey don't you think they guys aren't as mean as most RF boys are. They also have been _nice_ to stay even if we been _awful_ to them" said Layla.

"Once you get to know them there not that awful. I think that there nice even we _argue_ a lot with them," said Bloom. The girls agreed they were nice, but that didn't mean they were letting their guard down.

"Since they took the ship I'm getting back at them. We could can walk the night by the time they wake up were long gone" suggested Tecna.

"Winx were going and making the guys go look for us go back to RF and say they _lost us_," said Musa.

The girls changed and went for a _walk_.

A/N I just loving this story. I want to type everyday to now what happens next! I have to carry a notebook because I get ideas and forget them fast. Also to get my ideas organized. Review if you want story to continue!


	3. C is for Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own winx. Iginio Straffi owns winx. I updated today because it's my BIRTHDAY!!!

The girls were taking a night walk. They were sleep walking now, but still walking.

"Girls my feet hurt and I'm _not_ even wearing heels," said Tecna. She had tennis shoes and she couldn't even walk with them without complaining.

Musa was ready to collapse "I can't walk another step" said Musa. Musa almost feel to the ground.

Everyone was tired and had only walked a few hours. They were sleepy they weren't used to this.

"I want someone to carry me," said Flora. All the girls wanted someone to carry them.

Layla was a walking zombie. Her eyes were closed, but still walking.

The boys were starting to wake up. They guessed that girls were still asleep getting their beauty sleep.

"Who wants to wake them up?" asked Sky.

"Sky why don't wake them up you're the nice guy" said Brandon.

They started arguing who was going to wake up the girls. No one wanted to wake them up. Just then Helia came out the cabin.

"Sorry I woke up late I was tired. I had a hard time adjusting to those stupid beds," said a sleepy Helia.

"Two things I have to say to you. You're starting to sound like those girls. Second you're going to wake them up," said Nabu.

"What?" shouted Helia. Now he was fully awake.

"Dude you were the last one to wake up now get over there," said Riven.

Helia went very slowly to wake up the girls. If he screamed because the girls did something to him the guys weren't sticking around.

A girl that was angry with you and had winx wasn't a good thing. I mean they complain about everything. Next thing you know the guys are going to jail.

Helia was the lucky one to wake them up how fun.

"Girls I know it's too early for you, but it's time to wake up" said Helia slowly.

No noise came from inside the tent. The boys didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Riven why don't you go in there and wake them up. You might die in the process, but hey," said Sky.

"Go face those girls is bad as facing Saladin when you're in trouble" replied Riven.

Brandon got the courage to approach the tent. He went in and found no girls. There were no girls just empty sleeping bags.

When the rest of them found out they were mad _and_ worried.

They searched for them with no success. They had no idea why the girls disappeared or when.

The girls walked were ever there feet dragged them.

"I'll be in a wheelchair when this is all over" said Tecna.

"At least you'll be able to move. I will be without make up," said Musa.

Bloom spotted a castle she thought it was an illusion. Then the other girls saw it too. How could they have missed it? It's huge.

"I can't believe we missed this castle," said Bloom.

"Stella can you get your driver to pick us up?" asked Layla.

"Sorry I wish I could I need him desperately. Daddy only lets me use him in emergencies. I consider this one, but he doesn't. I can only use him for emergencies like sales. I can't use him for school" explained Stella.

They kept walking as they got closer they saw the castle.

"I remember why this castle looks familiar. This castle was built to represent friendship, hope, and love. Many people came to seek what the castle was built for. Through time many people came and tried to steal the power. The guardians of the castle wouldn't let them through. The castle is one of the few things left of ancient Magix. The castle only appears to pure hearts also if you have hope, friendship, and love," said Flora.

"Wow you actually studied for once. I wish I studied for once," said Layla.

"Well sort of I got bored after a few minutes. Then I went through my closet and got rid of my old seasons clothes. After that I went shopping for new ones," responded Flora.

"No wonder we have the worst grades in Alfea" said Stella.

"What does it mean about love? It said if we have love, but I don't think I'm in love," said Musa.

The winx club was powerful, but their grades weren't. After failing so many classes you have the worst possible record possible.

The girls walked around the castle looking around.

"These girls are unbelievable," said Timmy.

"You know what guys?" said Brandon.

"What" said Riven in annoyed voice.

"I'm starting to miss our arguments with the girls" replied Brandon.

"Well too bad if we don't find them you can't argue" said Helia.

"Come on Helia admit it you have to like one of them," teased Nabu.

Helia blushed "That's not the point we have to look for them and protect them, not fall in love with them" responded Helia.

"Too late I think I have" said Riven.

"Riven not you the world has come to an end Riven in love" said Timmy.

"Riven buddy you have to be kidding me that soon" said Helia.

"We have to get rid of those feelings and start looking," said Sky.

They searched for a long time. "Guys I found their footprints. We have to follow them," said Nabu.

"We have to follow this until it leads us to the girls. We have to it's the only way lover boys will be happy" said Sky.

Brandon, Helia and Riven blushed. They knew the rest would soon admit they had feelings too they just had to wait. They went searching for the girls.

A/N First I didn't know people would like this story so much. Second I don't get bad grades I'm a good student. None of us like studying admit it. Come on who likes studying? I know I hate it. Boys are getting some feelings. REVIEW!


	4. D is for Dragon

I own nothing Iginnio Straffi owns winx. 

The girls were taking a break. They rested for hours and still felt weak.

"All this shade feels nice much better than the sunlight," said Stella. They all looked at Stella she had the best sunlight in the dorm.

"Stella your powers are the sun" Musa said.

"I know that's why it never rains in my planet," responded Stella. Stella could regenerate her powers easily.

Flora was bored and used her powers to start growing flowers. "Flora why don't you use your winx to summon some water or food" said Layla.

"I wonder if the guys have started losing their minds," wondered Bloom.

"I should have left my camcorder on to see there faces," said Tecna.

"Ok girls it's time to get up and start our new plan" said Bloom.

"What plan?" asked Stella.

"If we don't find the boys soon were going to go to Alfea and make them seem they left us. Even though we left them we can make it seem they left us," explained Bloom.

"No they won't believe us. They know we lie a lot," said Layla.

"Anything to make them suffer I'm in" said Stella.  
We should just got to the lake and go swimming," suggested Musa.

"Great! I bought this swimsuit. I've been dying for the perfect occasion to wear it," said Stella.

The girls forced their legs to stand up.

"Now I remember why this is such an awful place. Stupid bugs bite me. There's dirt all over my shoes. My hair gets ruined," complained Musa.

"I totally agree with you," said Tecna.

They boys kept following the footprints. "I thought they didn't like walking," said Helia.

"They only like walking when it comes to ruining our life's" explained Sky.

"They must really hate you two," said Riven. "Hey lover boy your girl ran away from you too" said Helia. Riven kept his cool.

"I'm going to kill them for making us all argue and thanks to them we've been living through hell. Remind me to thank them," said Nabu.

"We won't walk far they can't walk for more than an hour" said Sky.

"Sky if you haven't noticed we've been walking for hours" said Brandon.

"I wonder if they have already screamed their lungs out from all the bugs," said Timmy.

The girls changed with a simple spell. They jumped in the water.

"Now this is much more fun than going to the east side of the forest" said Musa. They laughed and played in the water.

Stella was enjoying the sun. It made her skin shine.

Tecna was under an umbrella in her planet it was bad to be in the sun too long.

Flora was taking a walk. Flora looking at all the flowers she could find.

Bloom and Musa stayed in the water to cool down.

Layla went to take a nap. She was forced to sleep on the floor. Her hair would be a mess when she would wake up.

They stayed there for a while. Flora came back running back to the lake.

"Flora what's wrong" asked Tecna.

"There was a whole group of dragons. They saw me and nearly killed me," replied Flora. The girl panicked and decided to all get in the water and hide underwater if the dragons spotted them.

The guys heard water and decided to go there. They neared the water and saw the girls. "Since when do they know left from right?" asked Helia.

"No wonder half of the guys in school in school follow them to the beach" said Brandon. "I'm not going next time," added Sky.  
The dragons passed by. The girls didn't have enough time to go underwater. The dragons spotted them and dove down towards them.

The girls ran towards land and ran for it.

"Guys I think this is our job," said Sky.

"Don't worry girls leave this to the Specialists" said Riven.

"When are the Specialists going to get here?" asked Stella.

"That's us!" yelled Nabu. "Is that what you call yourselves" said Flora.

"Leave this to me" said Stella. "Solaria" she threw her ring in the air and her scepter was summoned.

She attacked the big dragons "Sun Ray" she yelled. She knew if she had limited winx.

She flew back to the winx. They followed her like prey. "Sun Shield" she shouted. A big shield stopped the dragons from attacking them.

"Come on we have to move this shield can't hold them long if only I had more winx," said Stella. The dragons fought to get through the shield it couldn't hold for a few more minutes.

The girls walked there was no option. Stella walked with the scepter in her hand just in case.

They boys just followed they had no choice. They felt totally _useless_.They had no idea why the girls needed them. Stella handled dragons all by herself.

"You know we should go complain about stupid dragons," said Layla.

"I've never seen dragons in Magix before" said Flora.

The boys kept wondering why they were here. They could protect themselves just fine. There not spoiled princesses. They are powerful, but act rotten.

To the girls there mission is to protect them. Their real mission was to get the girl they liked by the end of the trip. The girl could never know that.

It would be easy if the girls and them didn't fight so much. The lover boys had to win the heart of their sweetheart. Could they?

A/N I haven't updated for two weeks sorry. I had projects due. School is almost over for me. Just until next Wednesday! Then I'm free and I'm be updating more often. REVIEW!


	5. E is for Emergency

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx.

Everyone was walking away from the dragons. Who wouldn't? The boys were busy thinking of how to get along with the girls. The girls noticed that they were approaching fog and stopped for a moment.

"Should we go on?" asked Layla. "Yes we're going through," said Bloom.

"You can't it's to thick you'll probably won't reach the other side" said Sky.

"Well we don't have time to go back in another direction," said Musa.

The boys were in over protective mode. "No you can't leave it's too dangerous" said Helia.

"It's more dangerous just standing here," said Flora. "We're going through like it or not" said Stella.

You had to go now Stella was the one in charge now. They were busy having another argument they didn't notice Musa went in the fog.

"Musa come back," yelled Bloom. "Riven why don't you go look for her" whispered Sky.

Riven was in shock in now. How did Sky know? Was it really that noticeable?

Riven approached them slowly "I should go find her. I'm the most experienced one of the group," said Riven.

The girls just stared at him like he was that great. "Why don't you just leave us alone so we can think" shouted Tecna.

Riven didn't care what they thought. Riven went straight into the fog.

"Riven get back here we can't lose any more people," shouted Brandon. Riven was long gone.

"Great thanks to Riven we have more problems. Come on people we have go through the fog" ordered Stella.

Everyone went in together. This was bad no one could see anything.

"Guys where are you" yelled Flora. She was getting worried she was all alone. The fog was too thick for everyone no one could see.

Flora felt someone was close to her. She was afraid no was there to help her. Who was it?

Musa was having second thoughts if this was the best choice. _"Great how am I going to get back now?"_

Bloom was confused and lost. When did I lose everyone? She was trying to figure out where she last saw everyone. I only remember seeing Stella. She was ahead of me I remember because I saw the outline of the scepter. I should have looked back to see who was still there. Bloom you idiot you're lost with no help. Bloom was alone again.

Stella had lost everyone. _"Great now how am I going to find everyone?"_ Stella couldn't keep using her scepter to produce light She went back to her room waiting she needed to save her winx. Stella felt that she couldn't help anymore without the scepter. Stella was feeling drowsy.

Layla was the girl who could keep tough in any situation this was no exception. But this was different Layla always had her powers with her. She did. But how could her powers help her against fog?

Tecna was trying to locate the others. _I know I'll call them. _She called Flora first, but no answer. "Pick up Flora this is an emergency" Tecna yelled at the phone. _I'll call Stella._ Tecna called Stella, but used all of her minutes. _Great how am I going to reach everyone now?_

The boys all stayed together since they did know how to stay together. This was one of the few things they taught at RF.

"How do you think the girls are?" asked Brandon. "Well they're lost and can't use the winx. In other words there scared," explained Timmy.

"What if we never find them?" asked Helia. "We're dead there parents will kill us. You don't know how scary parents get," said Helia.

"I don't want to find out lets just find them," said Nabu. "How are we going to find them there all? There all split up and we still have to find Riven," said Brandon.

"We should split up and meet each other at the end of the fog," said Timmy. "The things we do for these girls," said Nabu. The boys split up.

Flora was trying to figure out who was approaching her. "Who's there?" she yelled. "Flora" said Riven. "Riven finally someone comes" Flora almost cried.

"I went looking for Musa, but I guess I found you," said Riven. "Come one we have to find the others" said Flora. Riven and Flora went looking for the others. Riven was mainly worried about Musa.

Bloom was crying she was all alone. She was scared no on was there. "Girls where are?" he yelled. Bloom stopped crying and concentrated where the sound was coming from.

She followed the voice and bumped into someone. Bloom landed on the floor. "Ouch" she whined. "Sorry I didn't know you were going to fall" Sky said. "I'm a klutz thanks to you I think I broke my phone. You're getting me a new one," said Bloom. "Fine, but your paying the rest" said Sky.

Stella was unconscious she had past her limit of winx. Brandon found Stella and ran to her. "Stella wake up" begged Brandon. Stella woke up when she heard someone calling her name.

"How did you find me?" Stella whispered. "I found you by seeing you on the floor and by your hair color" answered Brandon. He helped Stella get up. "Do you think you can walk on your own?" asked Brandon. "I can I've been resting a while" said Stella.

Layla was trying to figure how to get out of this fog. "Where is everyone? I need to find someone," whispered Layla.

"Layla finally I found you" said Nabu. "Just get me out of here" yelled Layla. "That's the thanks I get for finding you," said Nabu. What do you want a trophy" snapped Layla.

Layla and Nabu walked until they saw the end of the fog and everyone else. "Finally you arrive we've been waiting for you" said Stella.

The girls had a group hug. "I'm sorry guys for leaving like that. If I would have known that we all were going to get lost. I would have waited for the plan" apologized Musa.

"How did Musa get here?" asked Bloom. "Helia found Musa. Since Tecna couldn't find us she followed Musa's signal and Timmy followed mine. That's how we got here. The boys found you guys" explained Tecna.

"Hey guys do you hear that" said Flora. "Why is the ground shaking?" asked Stella. "It's an earthquake," yelled Brandon.

I had to make a little romance happen since it had to happen. I will write more soon. REVIEW!


	6. F is for Fear

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. If I did I would be making season 4, but there won't be one. The winx club movie is the last thing of winx club. (Cries)

"_Hey guys do you hear that" said Flora. "Why is the ground shaking?" asked Stella. "It's an earthquake," yelled Brandon._

The girls had no idea what to do. What do you during an earthquake? The girls were ready to head for the hills panicking the whole way.

"Girls stay calm," said Sky. "You want me to stay calm I'm about to die" yelled Bloom.

The girls were hugging each other and saying their good-byes. Then the ground stopped shaking and the girls all wiped away their tears.

"I knew cute girls like us couldn't die," said Musa. Stella hugged a tree "See nature I can be nice and I won't die to you. Winx 2 Nature 0" declared Stella.

Bloom loved that the ground wasn't shaking anymore. "Next time that happens I'm going to transform and fly" said Flora.

The boys had another meeting while these girls were thanking everything. "Do these girls only care about themselves?" asked Sky.

"They didn't even ask us how we are," answered Helia. "Great they don't care about us figures," said Brandon.

_How can you get the girl you like when they don't care about you? _

"The winx only care about themselves" said Nabu. "I know that but, how can they care about us," said Brandon.

"Fake that you we have a deadly disease" said Riven. "All they care about is themselves, their parents giving them an unlimited credit card, and looking a perfect ten," said Timmy.

"How do we get in the list of favorites?" asked Helia. "Lets pretend we love shopping," suggested Brandon.

"We don't even know the difference between a sale and a bargain," said Nabu. "Besides we'll go bankrupt by just spending 30 minutes with them" said Riven.

"I can't file for bankruptcy again. Diaspro left me bankrupt by buying her everything she wanted," said a miserable Sky.

"Ok how about this we try not talk to them. We already tried being nice didn't work. Maybe they'll think something is wrong when we don't talk to them" said Brandon.

"Ignoring and not talking to them is the new plan," stated Nabu. They looked back at the girls who were bored again.

"We'll have to talk them eventually" said Timmy. "I know, but not right now," said Riven.

Stella walked up to them "Boys can we take a rest our feet are killing us" said Stella. "My feet have blisters," whined Musa.

"My hair it's a mess. Someone call my hair stylist this is an emergency" said Flora. "That's nothing when your stuck with an outfit that was so out of style" said Layla.

"Look at my nails there ruined all this all your fault," said Bloom pointing at the boys. They just ignored her. "I hate this I can't walk and my feet hurt," complained Tecna.

They just stared at them like what more do you have to say were listening. The boys went exploring since the girls needed there valuable rest.

"Look there are caves up ahead lets go exploring," said Helia. The guys went in to distract themselves from thinking of certain girls.

"Girls did you notice how when I pointed at the boys they ignored me. They never ignore us we just start arguing," said Bloom.

"They hate us Bloom. What if they plan to leave us here? I'll just die I don't do well when I'm under pressure" said Stella.

"If they plan to leave us here I'll be very angry and I'll have my guards come after them like prey" said Musa.

"We better go find them and ask them not to leave us here. Also to thank them for taking care of us" said Layla.

They didn't see the guys and went searching for them. We found their footprints they were way bigger feet than we did.

The guys heard the girls voices and went back to the silent treatment. The winx spotted them and rushed to them. "Guys wait up we need to talk," said Tecna.

They didn't stop walking they just kept moving. "Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu stop this we need to talk," said Bloom. They stopped when they heard they were being called there _real_ names.

"I know that you may hate us, but we don't blame you. We know we've been really mean to you, but we're really sorry," said Bloom.

"We are not the greatest people you could meet, but we are nice once you get to know us" said Stella.

"Honest we're sorry, but please don't be mad at us. Thanks for putting up with all our rudeness these past few days" said Flora.

"Besides who's going to protect us from all those mean bugs that are part of nature. Come on guys can we try this all over" said Musa.

"We'll die of boredom without you. Not that we don't like each other, but it gets boring with just us" said Layla.

"Come on please stay we fear nature. We'll die before we leave," said Tecna.

They boys went into another meeting. The girls were hoping they decided to stay.

"This went better than planned. I don't know about you, but I'm staying," said Riven. They all looked Riven. "Of course were all staying it's the only way we can get to spend time together," said Sky.

They went back to the girls and told them that they would stay. The girls ran and hugged they boys. They boys blushed, but they girls didn't notice they were celebrating.

They all walked out of the cave. "Sky don't take this bad, but I hate your hair," said Bloom. "I thought you said no more being mean," reminded Bloom.

"That's called advice about hair besides we said we would be nice, but not stop complaining," said Bloom. "My feet hurt," whined Stella. "What did we agree to?" they thought.

I was at my sisters for a week far away from my computer. I just got back yesterday. Review!


	7. G is for Game

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx.

The group was walking again for miles a day. The girls were complaining as usual.

"Why can't we take a break?" asked Flora. "We took a break 10 minutes ago" answered Brandon.

"That was long ago and that break was too short," argued Bloom. "The break was an hour long," said Sky.

"But we're tired and besides we're hungry" complained Layla. They had to agree or they'll be complaining all day besides they were hungry too.

_First it was we need to redo out make-up. Then it was my feet a rest and a message. Then I'm hungry._

"How many breaks had we had today?" Brandon asked. "Too many I lost count after 36" said Riven.

"Fine, but it's going a _short_ break," said Helia. They all agreed _short_ break. They only had junk food with them. They formed a circle to eat.

"We're improving guys the girls would have made a circle by themselves and there would be two, but there's going to be one" said Timmy.

"Why are we even walking when there's a ship?" asked Musa. "It's miles away from us. It hates us that much," said Bloom.

"It doesn't hate you. You just wanted to get back at us then you left the ship. We probably walked half the looking for you," said Sky.

"No one forced you to look for us we were having more fun without you" yelled Musa.

"Who's taking care of the ship?" asked Stella. "Why?" asked Brandon. "Because it's the only way I'm sure I'm making it back," she said.

"What is this thing junk food?" asked Tecna. "I can understand you not knowing nothing about a tent, but junk food that's a little too much," said Nabu.

"Well I'm sorry not all of our parents eat that stuff," said Flora. "What are these chips called there great?" asked Layla.

"Don't tell me you never had Doritos," laughed Nabu. "None of us had never had them parents say it's bad for us" said Flora.

"Bad is when you don't know what they are" said Brandon. "Since we still have time to kill why don't we play a game to get to know each other," suggested Musa.

"Sure since I think we only know each others names" said Riven. "Here are the rules don't say something obvious and we'll each say one thing," explained Musa.

"No I can't let my secrets out," said Stella. Stella was panicking people knowing secrets that you would prefer to keep to yourself.

"I'll start when I was little people made fun of my hair," said Bloom. "I know how you feel I was teased about my hair I was still searching for the perfect conditioner," said Stella.

"I fear dragons why do you think I never trained with them and our incident nearly I lost it" said Helia. "You kept your cool not like many of us we were yelling all over the place" said Layla

"I own 6 iPod's since I collect a lot of music 5 of 6 are full" Musa said. "There's that much music in this universe" Timmy amazed there was that much.

"I didn't always love shopping until I found out I had to buy new things like everyday" said Stella. "That's a real shocker," said Nabu.

"I'm stuck in summer camps all summer it's my so called punishment for being a bad kid" said Riven. "You're what we call a bad boy or a rebel" said Musa.

"I fear sports because I fear I'll brake my back or get hit in the face," said Flora. "I think you should just stick to growing plants," said Tecna.

"I don't date because I'm not carrying girls bags while she spends my money" said Brandon. "I'm with you," said Sky. "Daddy gave me an unlimited credit card so that's why I don't date" said Bloom.

"My one fear is Diaspro she's the devil," said Sky. "Who doesn't fear that woman" said Riven.

"I have powers even though I hardly ever use them," said Nabu. "Wait you have powers then why are you at a school that is full of jerks" said Musa.

The boys stared at her bad insulting your security. "Not you guys I mean _other_ guys" Musa said quickly.

"I became owner of this company that is with the latest technology and Stella owns the shoe one," said Tecna.

"Okay we're moving on now," said Riven. Riven got up and left the circle. They all now had to get up except Layla she needed help getting up. "A little help here" she asked nicely.

"But not everyone has gone" said Musa. "We can finish the game later" said Bloom.

What was that roar?" asked Musa. "Did you leave any crumbs behind?" asked Timmy.

"We left plenty" said Stella. You don't leave food that's called birds and this is the wild," said Helia.

"What are were we going to do with all that trash we just left it," said Layla. "I don't know throw it to the trash" yelled Brandon.

"Everything is _our_ fault I have had it with you thinking that you're perfect" yelled Stella. "Stella quiet I hear it again," said Flora.

Next thing they knew it there was a grizzly in front of them. "This is all your fault" Riven said. He was blaming the girls _only_.

"Okay I summoned a portal just a bit farther from here. Were going to run for it," said Stella. "When I say 3 we run," said Nabu.

They waited for a few seconds "Three" then everyone scattered. They ran for their lives. The grizzly was chasing Brandon. _"Just great". _

Brandon saw the portal and ran even faster is that was even possible. He went through just before his friend could kill him.

"Finally I thought you became food" said Stella. Her voice was full of worry. Brandon decided to stay on the ground until his blush was gone.

"I still blame you girls," said Riven in a mean tone. "What Riven do you see a trash can anywhere" yelled Bloom. The guys called another meeting while they were made at them – no Riven.

"Riven this is not the way to start" said Sky. The girls sneaked behind them. They dropped all the trash on them. "Why did you do that for" demanded Brandon.

"You said we couldn't leave our food in the floor. You were the closest things to trash cans we could find," said Bloom. They walked away again.

"_Here we go again"._

A special thanks to goddess-chan123 for the idea of the grizzly. I cut the game short since I couldn't think of what they would say. Got any idea of what they would say? Review!


	8. H is for Hate

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. Starlit Phantomess asked if this was a Flora x Riven I hadn't thought of it until I was asked. What do you think?

The girls were ahead of the group ignoring all they boys were sorry speeches. They didn't care that they could be all alone in nature.

In the girls mind this was the entire boys fault. How were they supposed to know they could leave trash? They boys never said anything about trash.

For they boys it was all Riven's fault. All there work for nothing. This was worse than when they first met. The girls weren't talking to them.

"Come on girls we'll admit this is our fault, but talk to us" Brandon said almost begging. They just kept walking trying not to listen.

"I'm going to kill Riven," whispered Sky. There was a lot of hate and anger in the air.

The girls were ready to collapse they hadn't had a break all day. They just didn't want to spend any time with them.

"It's time for a break," said Bloom. Bloom and the girls sat down and avoided eye contact with them. "Girls stop this," said Helia in his softest voice.

"I thought we weren't talking to each other," reminded Musa. "Since we don't seem to be getting along why don't you go back to your ship and leave us here" yelled Layla. "_I hate Riven"_ was one every ones mind.

"We can't do that we'll fail this assignment," said Nabu. "I don't care evaporate or something" snapped Musa.

"We can protect ourselves just fine. I defended us from the dragons and grizzly man-eater. Besides with the power of Solaria I can do anything even send you back now" a confident Stella. Stella got her "You go Stella" cheers.

"They main reason we're here is to protect you" reminded Sky. _Who are you kidding that a lie._

"I'm calling daddy he'll fix this," said Flora. She got her cell phone and started making phone calls.

"No matter what you do we're not leaving you here" said Timmy. They sat on the floor declaring it there new home.

"GET UP. I'm not spending all my day here," shouted Bloom. They tried moving they boys no good. They boys were determined to stay no matter what they did.

"They're not moving an inch. Either they really want to stay or really want to get on our nerves," said Tecna. They just watched they boys sit there staring at them. They had to look away there looks were too intense.

"I still blame you guys especially Riven. I don't know why your blaming us we saved you guys. It's more like were protecting you" said Musa.

Everyone was looking at Riven blaming him, but Riven just put I'm bored face. _"Blame me people it won't help you in court"._

The girl had to admit they have helped a lot they'd be lost without them. They boys were just drooling over the girls. They still had not even moved on to being friend all they've accomplished was continuing arguing.

They were getting frustrated at them. It was useless how much they tried they wouldn't budge.

Deep down they wanted them to stay. Except they wouldn't say anything not one of them.

"I'm going to kill them if by the time I get back there are no more spring sales" threatened Bloom.

They couldn't think of anything, but threaten them. "Lets say they're coming with us shopping," said Flora.

"No we can make them suffer more," said Layla. "Since there security we could ask them to come along to protect us from out dates" said Bloom.

"What dates we don't date the only boys around are FR boys and we all we hate them" reminded Stella.

"I know that, but they don't have to we can pretend we have dates and make then get up" explained Bloom.

They walked up to them hoping this would work. "This better work I have no back-up plans" murmured Bloom.

"Guys we need your help since your job is security. When we get back we have dates and we need you to help us. I don't want go on a date with someone mean especially someone that may be a boyfriend" said Bloom.

They just stared at them what dates? Of course there going. Who beat them to the girls? When they found there would be no mercy.

They immediately got up and started walking again. "You know we haven't forgiven you, but only if Riven admits it was every ones fault not just ours, but that won't make us even completely," said Flora.

"Riven would love to apologize right Riven" said Timmy. They boys gave Riven a look that meant to apologize now or you're really going to be sorry.

"I'm sorry girls for blaming you I admit it's every ones fault, but don't sound so cruel towards me" apologized Riven.

"Finally I can eat knowing if we run into a grizzly again you guys are here" said Flora.

"We'll always be here to protect you girls," said Sky. "Now about that date. When did that happen?" demanded Brandon.

Bloom hadn't planned this ahead. She did all the talking. "It all happened when there was a ball and these boys asked us to dance. Later when we went shopping we saw them again and they asked us on dates" explained Bloom trying her best to smile. The girls just nodded.

"Do you like them?" asked Nabu afraid of the answer. "We're not sure that's why you have to come and tell what you think about them," said Musa.

"_We'll give the worst reviews possible in the history of reviews. Of course there won't be one nice thing to say about them. I hate those guys already"._

"You know I'm excited to meet these guys. We may have something in common," said Riven. _The only thing we have in common is liking the same girls. _

"Since we know we are all even now we cam move one" said Layla. What do you mean even you said we weren't even completely yet" said Helia.

"About that we lied about the whole boyfriend thing to get you to move because carrying you was not an option"

Sorry it was the only way we knew how your not mad at us are you?" asked Flora. "For once we're not mad at you," said Brandon.

"_We still have our chance we're forgiven"._

I think there will be a lot more arguing still. I have to think of ideas for next chapter. Review!


	9. I is for Idiot

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. The votes are in Musa x Riven continues.

The girls were panicking all these bugs were surrounding them. Musa was yelling the most.

"Idiot bugs how dare you bite me," shouted Musa. "Musa stop your going to destroy all the forest," said Stella trying to stop her from releasing her winx.

"I don't care if I kill the boys in the process," she said. "Musa how many times have I told you to threaten security" said Tecna.

"Then why can't security protect me from bugs. I'm surrounding by idiots," said Musa. The girls _still_ had problems with the boys.

_As for the boys all they wanted was the girls to notice them. They had gotten jealous of people who didn't exist. _

"Get away from me" Musa yelled. Musa was kicking them to get off her. "You're security do something" shouted Bloom.

_Riven stole a glance at Musa she was angry. She looks so cute I wish I could tell her that. _

"Like what?" asked Sky. "Use your brain do something," shouted Stella. She was stepping on them. "My shoes are ruined another reason I hate nature" murmured Stella.

"Stay away I have fire power" warmed Bloom. They didn't listen they just kept heading for them. "Go get the boys not us," said Layla.

"What?" shouted Brandon. "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to get bugs away from you," said Layla.

They boys fought against bugs. "I thought battling dragons was hard," said Timmy.

They got there swords and started staring at there opponent. "This is strange were fighting bugs" said Nabu. "These are worthy opponents aren't they" said Sky.

"Yeah if you're a baby," said Riven. "Riven if there for babies they why can't you handle them" laughed Stella.

Riven got mad they already made him swallow his pride to apologize. For what? To have girls laughing at him.

"Flora since your nature can you tell them to leave us alone," said Tecna. "I can try," said Flora.

Flora walked up to they bugs. "Could you please leave us alone or my friends are going to go all crazy and start setting things on fire and maybe kill or step on you if you do we will leave you alone" said Flora explaining what would happen.

They left and went far away from them. "Lets go we have to keep moving meeting bugs was not on the schedule," said Brandon.

"We have a schedule?" asked Bloom. "Yes it like this walk and take a break and hear the you complain all day" explained Helia.

"What are you talking about we don't complain" shouted Flora. "You complain of short breaks and not having a mall, make-up, someone to carry you" Helia shouted back.

"That is not complaining that's telling the truth" Bloom stepped in. "You want us to act like that you've got it" Musa said.

"Come on girls lets go over there and leave this people here," said Flora. They walked a few yards away not facing the boys to talking to them again.

After a few minutes "They say we have bad qualities they're have worse" said Bloom. They starting thinking of the boys bad qualities and couldn't think of any.

"Girls I'm bored I think I'm going to start studying," said Stella. They knew when Stella was going to study because she was bored or ran out of minutes on her phone.

"What if there's no more sales when we get back" Flora panicked.

"Just go online to order some things I need since I want to be sure I get something just incase we don't make it back on time" said Musa.

Everyone rushed to there computers and got online and starting shopping.

"Girls are we ever going to start walking?" asked Helia. He got no response or even a notice.

"Were not walking are we" said Timmy. "No just go get chair and enjoy the scenery," said Nabu.

They each got a chair and got a soda and watched the girls on there computers.

"What do you think there doing?" asked Brandon. "My guess not there HW" said Riven taking a sip of his soda.

"It must be something very important for them to ignore us," said Timmy.

"They never notice us we're invincible. No matter how much we try. Remember" said Sky. There secret was never going to be told.

"What are we going to do now? We got the winx mad at us again" said Brandon.

"Helia why did you have to do that?" asked Nabu. "I don't know I just had to let it all out," answered Helia.

"Do you think they'll ever get _real _boyfriends?" asked Sky. "Dude I don't want to think about it. It's gives me a headache" said Riven.

"The fake boyfriend thing made me lose it. Made me so jealous" added Brandon.

"I can't believe we were jealous of guys that didn't exist," said Nabu.

"Are they ever going to stop staring at the computer?" asked Helia. "As soon as we stop staring at them," said Riven.

"I want food I'm starving," whined Musa. "We have to give them food or someone is going to start complaining in our ears," said Sky.

"Girls you should have told us a long time ago you were hungry" said Timmy.

"Does it look like I had time? I was shopping for important things like my latest shoes. Since my last pair was ruined," Stella said.

"While we were shopping we bought you some new clothes too. The school uniform not working you look strange," said Stella.

"It's pointless getting us clothes since you don't know our sizes or what we like" said Nabu.

"We have our sources we know we got the right sizes. Someone's personality tells what they wear," said Stella. "You know this how?" asked Brandon.

"Your talking to a fashion expert" explained Stella.

"Girls I'm sorry that I may have insulted you" apologized Helia. "We accept you apology," said Bloom. They boys smiled.

Idiots 

Poor guys I make them suffer too much for the love. Good thing that sooner or later they'll reveal there feelings. The question is will the girls have feelings by then? Review!


	10. J is for Jealous

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. Riven already suffered enough so another boy's time to suffer. Sorry Cheryll I replied, but it said it didn't get to you.

Stella was hoping to get her shoe back. Stella was trying to out her shoe from the mud. "This is all your fault" Stella yelled at Brandon.

"How is it my fault your shoe is stuck in mud" Brandon shouted back. I don't know maybe because you pushed me," answered Stella.

"Stella chill" said Layla. "Stay out of this" they yelled back.

"Blame me Stella for everything that happens in your life. When you realize that it was an accident and I didn't push you. When you ready to apologize," said Brandon.

"Whatever" Stella said. "I'm complaining this to my dad. Wait until the Royal guard gets a hold of you" Stella said to Brandon.

"Stella don't threaten security," whispered Tecna. "I don't care all this trip has done is ruin my expensive shoes that are one of a kind" Stella whispered back. "My shoes are ruined," whined Stella.

"Thanks a lot Brandon now we have to go find a lawyer or we may never see the light of day again" Timmy said.

"Great Riven just apologized about blaming the girls and now we have Solaria coming after us. This has to be one of the greatest thing that ever happened to me," said Helia.

"Brandon apologize now take it from me you don't know how much power those girls have" Riven warned.

Brandon looked at Stella she was angry. "Stella the volcano has erupted. You might want to go cool her down," suggested Timmy.

Brandon was on thin ice. "How am I going to get pit this one"? "What if the other boys ruin our shoes" panicked Musa. "They do that and I'll burn there shoes too," Bloom said.

"There just jealous of us and how we have the latest fashion," said Flora. "Us jealous you're very funny," said Nabu.

"All you do is worry about is about your safety and how you look. Don't you see that not everyones' world doesn't revolve around fashion" said Helia.

The girls looked at them with shock. "You must be aliens everyone loves clothes" Stella explained. "We aren't not aliens," Sky yelled.

They continued arguing for long time about dating, fashion, and about each other. The girls complained, whined and snapped. The boys yelled, argued and used the security card.

They were too busy arguing to notice a group of people watching the whole thing.

"Your impossible to talk to. You're ruining our lifes," yelled Brandon. "Good at least we know we're doing something right" yelled Bloom back.

"Friends shouldn't fight," said a voice. They all turned around to find a girls staring at them.

"Believe me we're not friends" Musa answered. She walked away from the group.

"So who are you people?" Stella asked trying to start a conversation. "My friends and I came camping for Spring Break. My name is Rose," she said. _"Who spends there Spring Break camping"._

"At least are here because you want to not like us," Bloom said. "Your lucky you brought your friends we're stuck with idiots" Layla added.

"Hey we didn't want to be here you _forced_ us," said Sky. They guys had an _emergency_ meeting. "I think since nothing else seems to be working ignoring them, we listen to there complaining, and argue with them. Time to make them jealous" said Helia.

"I can't hurt Musa breaks my heart," said Riven. "They're breaking all of our hearts" added Brandon sadly.

They walked up to the group of girls. "Will you be nice enough to join us for lunch?" asked Brandon politely. The girls blushed.

The girls were mad how dare they invite those girls. "Girls are you ready to start being mean and ruin some girls lifes," said Bloom. They nodded.

They watched as the boys be all nice and those girls step on there territory.

"What do they think there doing?" yelled Bloom only the girls heard her. "Flirting" Flora said.

Musa made fists "Its time to take out the trash" Musa said. "Anyone going to go check our rivals?" asked Tecna. "I will I started this anyway," said Stella.

She walked up to Brandon. "What do you think your doing? You're our security. Not the security of these girls" Stella reminded him.

"Why you jealous?" Brandon asked innocently. "Me jealous of these girls. Who are you trying to kid? I'm not jealous you can marry this girl for all I care. Invite me to the wedding" Stella said and stormed off.

"Girls since we don't have that much winx with us. We might tackle them to the ground" said Layla.

"If I only I had all my winx then I'll show them damage" said Musa.

"Guys the girls are worried about there security. Besides there calm looked at them" Brandon said pointing at them.

They were eating and chatting. "There happy. What do we have to do yell in there ears we like them" Sky said.

"No you're supposed to apologize and tell them you love them," said Riven.

The girls were playing the whole I'm calm. In the inside they were ready to go get in a fight with certain girls.

"Don't worry girls these girls are going to leave soon" assured Stella. They looked at Stella she had a determined face.

"My people have this under control" Stella said. "Princess which one ruined your shoes" said a voice. They turned to find the Royal Guard surrounding them they were hidden.

"It was those girls down there," said Stella pointing at the girls. "Don't hurt the guys leave them alone" Stella added. "Girls want popcorn?" Stella asked.

They all got a bag and watched the show. "We arrest you in the name of Solaria," he said. "See Brandon I told you to apologize," Riven whispered.

"_I didn't think Stella would be this crazy for shoes". _Brandon was now officially never going to get on Stella's bad side.

"Guards get them," he yelled. Now it was there turn to say there goodbyes. They stopped once they noticed no one was charging at them.

The guards grabbed the _girls_. "Yes lets see those girls try stealing our security," said Bloom happily.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but these girls have much to clear up with the court" he said.

They were teleported to Solaria. "What is going on?" yelled Sky after all the guards left.

"I can explain those girls were criminals in my planet" Stella lied. "I won't believe those girls were criminals," said Timmy.

"Believe what you want" said Layla. "Why else would the Royal Guard take them?" asked Stella.

"Hey Stella since so called criminals are gone. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" asked Brandon. "Maybe" said Stella.

"Why were they taken away what were the charges?" asked Nabu. "Stealing something that was very important to me" said Stella.

"Why else would the Royal Guard take them?" Jealousy 

Sorry for updating a little late blame my dad. In my opinion this chapter was horrible and think is getting worse by the chapter. Someone better give a good review because either I'll take a two week vacation from writing I'll continue in August or maybe leave it here. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	11. K is Kick

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. Sorry for the late update school papers arrived telling me I had to go back to school and vacation is over.

Stella was on her knees crying not fake crying, but real _crying_. The girls were all dressed in black. Someone or rather _something_ very important to her died.

"You were one of the most important things in life. I'll miss you" Stella sobbed.

"Don't worry Stella we can go shopping and get you a new look and everything you need so you can be happy again" said Flora.

Riven just rolled his eyes. "Stella your acting like your father just died" Sky said.

"How would you feel if you ran out of make-up" Stella cried. "I wouldn't care I'm a guy" Riven said in an obvious voice.

"It's one of those things you can't live without," said Bloom. _"We can't live without you". _

"Don't worry Stella we can order new make-up," said Bloom cheerfully.

"No you are not ordering anything. I'm not standing here waiting for nothing. Who is crazy enough to deliver in the middle of the forest?" Nabu asked.

"They will deliver for there best customers we're V.I.P" said Musa.

"You see V.I.P stands for Very Im-" Layla began. "We know what it means" interrupted Helia.

"I want to go shopping to buy a lot of new outfits for fall" said Flora.

"We're in spring," yelled Brandon. Flora ran to the girls. "He's so mean he yelled at me," Flora cried.

"Brandon first you got Stella angry now Flora is sad. Do you want everyone coming after you like Solaria" Riven said.

"_Come on I must have the best luck to have everyone hating me. First it was Riven now me. Who's next?"_

"Brandon go _again _say sorry or you want this entire forest trying to kill us" said Sky.

"Why? To have her say maybe I forgive you like Stella" said Brandon. You have a point, but go apologize NOW," ordered Nabu.

Brandon just ignored them and waited for Flora to stop crying. _"I hope Musa isn't as sad Flora._" Riven was worried it was written all over his face. He was staring at Musa _again_.

"What if they don't deliver?" Stella panicked. "They will and if they don't we have to cover our faces and sue them," answered Flora.

"Guys meeting now" said whispered Nabu. "Riven you're just not listening to me and just staring at Musa all day" said Nabu.

"Huh?" Riven said he wasn't even listening. "Riven hello are you listening to me?" asked Sky. Sky smirked. "Riven still watches Blues Clues" Sky said.

The guys just started laughing. Finally Riven was back to normal. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"We were just making fun of Nabu since he is having the worst luck out of all of us" explained Timmy trying to hide his laughter.

"Not my fault your girl completely ignores you," said Riven.

"I want a break NOW" yelled Musa at the boys. "Ok we'll take a break JUST STOP YELLING" Helia yelled back.

"Yes finally a break these heels are killing me" Bloom took off her shoes.

"I have blisters," whined Flora. She also took off her heels. "That's why your supposed to wear shoes not heels just buy regular shoes" said Timmy.

"You mean commoner shoes," Bloom said in a terrified voice. "There's no such thing as commoner shoes" Riven explained.

"I'm not wearing shoes like that," said Musa pointing at the boys' shoes.

Bloom threw her shoes at Sky. The rest of the winx threw there shoes too. All there attacks missed since they never played sports.

"They all missed I wanted at least to hit one face and brake a noise" said Layla.

"Why did you do that?" Brandon yelled. "You said get shoes so we threw the shoes away and remember you're the trash cans" Tecna explained.

Stella picked up a rock and was going to throw it, but someone attacked her.

Stella was mad who dare attack her? Warriors. Stella knew it was her people.

Stella walked up to him kicked his leg and stomped on his foot. "No one attacks my hand you know how many bones I could have broken" Stella yelled.

Stella was too busy yelling at him the damage he could have done that she didn't notice people surrounding them.

"Stella do you want to apologize?" asked Helia. "I DON'T APOLOGIZE TO STRANGERS ESPECIALLY PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME" Stella shouted.

Stella went running back to them. "Stay away from her" Bloom yelled. "Dragon Fury" Bloom said. "Run" shouted Tecna.

The girls passed the boys. "Girls slow down" said Sky trying to keep up.

They stopped running once they noticed what was in front of them. _A waterfall. _

"We have to jump," said Brandon. "Are you crazy I'm not getting my hair wet you know how long it takes to get it perfect" yelled Musa.

"I think I'll take my chances," said Layla. "With these guys" added Layla.

"We're jumping," said Sky grabbing Bloom's hand. "But my hair" protested Bloom. They jumped.

The boys jumped in pairs with the girls. The girls dug there nails in the dirt. They all jumped well the girls against there will.

The winx yelling at the top of there lungs and they boys wanted to cover their ears.

Brandon swam to Stella. "Stella are you ok?" he asked worried. "No I'm not my new outfit is ruined and so is my hair" Stella complained. Stella was all right. Somehow he felt he was forgiven and he knew everyone was safe.

I've been busy since school starts soon. Here's a chapter you have been waiting for. I'll try updating sooner. Please Review


	12. L is for Lies

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. NOTHING

Sky swam towards Bloom. "Bloom you ok?" he asked. "You think I'm ok I could have lost my credit card you know how much I haven't even bought" Bloom yelled. Bloom went to the girls were complaining about how there outfits that were ruined.

Sky and the boys were walking behind the girls. "Are you guys worried?" asked Sky.

"Of course were worried just imagine what will happen when they find out" said Brandon.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" asked Timmy. "Not hug us," answered Riven.

"But, what if they do find out then what?" asked Helia. "It's not like your going to tell them," said Nabu.

"What are you going to tell them that the people who nearly killed them were Eraklyons knights and Sky ordered them to come here?" asked Brandon.

"We're dead," said Sky looking at the floor it would be his home soon buried under layers of dirt.

"Of course we're dead anyone have speeches prepared?" asked Nabu. "No, but I have planned to run to the next galaxy" explained Brandon.

"Great leave us here to rot while you run enjoy your vacation, I'm proud to call you my best friend," said Sky. "We don't have to run unless someone wants to tell them," Helia reminded them.

"So who wants to keep this secret for eternity?" asked Timmy.

"Guys are you listening to me give us food or I'm going to complain all day," yelled Stella.

They gave the food fast before they had to hear Stella complain all day.

They girls happily ate there food they hadn't eaten in 2 hours. The just watched them eat.

"Blooms looks cute when she's happy. What are you thinking she wants to push you off a cliff for without any reasons. Sky was too lost in his thoughts and the boys were staring at him.

"He looks like Riven when he wasn't listening to us" noticed Nabu.

"What were you thinking about when you were like Sky right now?" asked Helia curiously. Riven blushed and looked away. "Nothing".

"Does anyone want to go shopping?" asked Tecna. "Me!" shouted Bloom. Sky snapped out of it when he heard Bloom's voice.

"I want ice cream," demanded Flora. "We don't have any," yelled Sky. "I want ice cream," Flora repeated.

"Do you see a Dairy Queen around" asked Timmy. "What Dairy Queen?" asked Layla having no idea what it was.

"It's this place where you buy ice cream," explained Nabu. "Must be one of those places you simple people buy from," said Musa.

"We aren't commoners, aliens or simple people," yelled Brandon. "Right and I'm the most generous person you could meet" Stella said.

"_I wonder if Bloom likes me back. You're kidding yourself Bloom thinks Bloom thinks you're a jerk. I have a headache girls are hard to figure out". _

"I want to have a big party after all this and she'll still let me even if I don't survive and get expelled," said Layla.

"If I ever get expelled I'll be grounded or even worse" said Brandon. "I really don't know the definition of grounded," said Flora.

"_They get unlimited credit cards and get to be spoiled while our parents only love us enough to spend $20 on us. Life is unfair to us"._

"I'm so tired all this walking makes my feet ready to fall off" said Musa in a tired voice.

"You're telling me I think mine hurt so much that I can't feel them anymore" said Layla.

"I'll need a month to recover" said Musa. "Please it doesn't take that long it takes more like an hour" said Helia. "That's how long it takes to paint my nails" said Musa.

"That should take 2 minutes with magic" yelled Nabu. "You know how long it takes to pick the right color" Stella shouted back.

"_I'm lucky that I'm not a girl they make life more complicated. I feel bad putting there lifes' at risk_".

"Sky don't tell me you're facing your feelings" teased Brandon. "No I wasn't" answered Sky. "Ha so you do have feelings. Hey if it's Stella back off cause I called her first" warned Brandon.

"Bro I don't like her I like one of them, but I won't tell you" said Sky. "Buddy words of device never get them mad they'll have everyone and everything coming after you" said Brandon.

"_I think I'm more scared of being rejected_" "I'll try not to" said Sky. They talked for a while then stopped when they heard Musa was kicking, screaming and panicking.

"Get those disgusting bugs away from me" shouted Musa. "Calm down Musa" said Riven trying to calm her down before she destroyed him.

"I'll just start a fire" said Bloom. "Isn't that dangerous?" asked Helia. "No, I would never hurt my friends there I would always do anything for there safety" said Bloom. The bugs were scared by there fire and fled.

Those words sank in there minds deeply. They were untrustworthy they had lied to them. The whole purpose of the plan was to get them to trust them. They felt like liars who lied to people who they cared about.

Sorry I said the weekend, but I had to register for school, buy school supplies and come to my sisters to stay with her before school starts. My internet broke for 5 days. School starts next Tuesday and updates may be a little slower. Sorry blame it on school they made me go back. Review.


	13. M is for Make Up

I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. NOTHING

"Finally! Stella shouted. She rushed to her package and hugged it. "What's in there?" Brandon was examining the box. "It's my new make up I nearly died without" Stella explained.

"I wish I had my make up right now," whispered Bloom. _"Why does she want her make up that bad? Must be a girl thing."_

"Don't worry put make up will arrive in aabout a day" Musa said cheerfully.

"Boys help this is too heavy" Stella complained. "Boys help her," shouted Musa. They just stood there watching Stella try to lift her box.

"Help her" Musa shouted again leaving everyone to cover there ears.

"NO" They shouted. _"It's only like 2 pounds it's not like she needs help"._

"Why can't you?" asked Helia. "And get my hands dirty that have never done labor" said Flora looking at her hands that were too pretty to touch anything.

"Fine I'll just levitate it, but you boys are going to pay" Bloom warned. Sky swallowed hard Bloom scared him.

Bloom moved Stella's package closer to her stuff. "Bloom you're the best unlike some heroes" Stella hugged her friend.

"That was so mean" Layla whispered to Tecna, but loud enough for them to hear.

"That was not mean she could have lift it herself," Timmy argued. "She really can Bloom had to do it for her" Flora said the obvious humor in her voice.

"Hey you're always yelling at your security we aren't not little workers," said Brandon looking guilty for not helping.

"I hate you guys" Stella pointing at them. "But we didn't do anything" Helia protested. "Exactly you didn't do anything," Flora yelled.

"Stella walked away and left them arguing. "When are you going to grow up?" asked Sky waiting for an answer. "We are grown up we're 16" Tecna said.

"Yeah so we're 17 that's more mature than you'll ever be," Sky said. "That's old you're a year from being an adult. That's why I'd rather be 16 than 17" said Musa hugging herself.

They just watched as minutes turned into awkward silence. "So are you guys done?" Stella whispered. "I wish I was at the country club," Layla murmured.

"There are so many things I still haven't done like go on a shopping spree of 200 thousand dollars. The most I've spent is 70 thousand. I'm not pushing that credit card enough" Bloom said.

"When did the conversation turn to **that**?" "I want a year supply of ice cream," Bloom yelled at them. "Does it look like we can afford that! Why not a nice little dog" Sky tried to persuade her. It wasn't working. "I already have a rabbit," Bloom said not changing her mind. 

"Guys do you have money to spare for this situation" Sky said desperately while they searched the pockets. "Funny we don't have money will you take a piece of gum" asked Riven hoping for a yes.

Bloom looked at the piece of gum and shook her head. "I will think of something for you until then good night" Bloom waved them goodbye as she went back to the tent.

They just stared at Bloom in disbelief. _"That was weird I don't see Bloom giving up that easy. She's up to something"._

The girls rushed to the tent wanting an explanation. "Bloom do you have a fever?" asked Flora she was worried.

Bloom laughed at the question. "I'm fine I'm going to get even with them," Bloom said. "How?" asked Stella getting closer to Bloom to hear the details.

"Well today you make-up arrived we're going to use it against them. Going to paint the faces put spell it so it can't be washed for at least until I'm pretty much out of laughter" explained Bloom.

"But my make up" whined Stella. "Don't worry Stell since ours will arrive tomorrow you can share with us" Bloom assured her.

"Ok" Stella handed her package. "Thanks girls ready to paint some clowns" Bloom was going to have some fun tonight getting even.

"Remember try to get a lot of make up on them" Bloom reminded them. They nodded. The quietly sneaked in there hoping that they were deep sleepers.

The got out there lip gloss, mascara, and eye shadow. (A/N I don't know much about make up I don't really wear it)

Bloom giggled as her masterpiece was almost complete. "What do you give it?" Bloom asked.

"A perfect 10" Musa giving 2 thumbs up. They were all finished painting there masterpieces. "Perfect" she smirked.

"Come on let's get out of here" stepping back carefully. "Wait spell them" Flora reminder her. Bloom spelled and couldn't wait for the morning.

Nabu woke up feeling like there was something on his skin. He tried to get whatever was on his face off, but nothing was coming off.

Helia yawned and started getting up. He saw Nabu's face and was laughing. It was too funny until he found the others had their faces like Nabu's then he started dying of laughter.

"What's wrong with us?" Brandon asked rubbing his face with the sheets.

"Let's see make up on our faces can only mean the girls caused this" Timmy concluded.

Riven ran out of there furious yelling for the girls to wake up and get out here.

"What?" said a sleepy Musa. "You did this!" yelled Riven. "What happened to your face?" Musa pointing to his face in horror.

"That's what I want to know" Riven shouted. "Hey I'm not in charge of your life" Musa yelled back fully awake now.

Bloom came out and laughed. Riven just walked back.

"_Looks like Bloom planned all this. So this is what she meant. Well I guess we have to beat as soon as we figure out how to get this off."_

_Sorry for the very late update I've been typing essays. I will update Tired I'm pretty sure tomorrow. I'll try updating sooner. Time for someone else to suffer I got bored of Sky. Half way through and I haven't hooked them up I'm an evil writer. Review!_


	14. N is for Nice

Sorry my computer wasn't working yesterday the Internet part. Sorry for not updating, but it's now or never because Finals are three weeks away. I own nothing Iginio Straffi owns winx. NOTHING. I decided that either Helia and Flora or Nabu and Layla which one? Right now I'm using both. Vote people

Flora was waking up and hearing the birds chirping. The sound sweet, but when you're waking up it sucks. She couldn't believe she was nature and couldn't survive in her power. I knew I should have practiced more. The more they got to know the boys they were kind of enjoyable since they were always at each others necks.

Flora just went back to sleep it was too early. No on wants to wake up on Saturday it's the day to sleep in. I wasn't much for playing "War" today, but I couldn't be like that. Flora stretched out a bit and went back to sleep.

Riven was spying since he had a job to do. First get even and maybe this will be all over. Then maybe we had an opportunity to confess our feelings until that happened it was all about getting even.

"Why couldn't we like normal girls?" 

Nabu was falling asleep on a tree. He was supposed to be sleeping in and this is what he gets in return for being such a nice person. "Hey stop day dreaming about a certain girl," Brandon whispered as if Layla was right to them. _"I miss Codatorta yelling at us"._

_Sky just stares at Bloom all day. Brandon worships Stella. Helia is writing poems about Flora. Riven is protecting Musa. Timmy just has pictures of Tecna in his computer. Me I'm just a daydreamer. So who's got it the worst I think Brandon. _

"Hey Stella wake up" Flora shook Stella lightly. Stella just turned and stared at her. "Yeah Flora I'm up" Stella rubbing her eyes. She was really asleep she fell back in the sleeping bag.

Everyone heard Musa shout it woke the rest of them up. (Like when you see every single one of the birds flying away) She hurried to the other side of camp. She pushed to Riven to the ground. Anger was clear in her face. She had her hands clenched in fists.

"Riven either return my stuff back now or I'll punch you" Musa was dangerous. "Musa what happened?" Riven asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You stole my stuff and now your going to pay" Musa aiming for Riven's nose. Riven easily dodged. "Musa I may have your stuff, but you won't get it with those lazy punches" Riven just walked away.

Musa walked to a tree and punched it. She went back to Tecna and explained to her what happened. "He stole your stuff!" Tecna was surprised, but calmed down.

"We have to get your stuff back," Tecna told her. "We _will_" assured her. _"Who does Riven think he is stealing __**my**__ stuff?"_

Stella watched Musa while she exploded. She stared at the boys and then walked up to them. "I do believe Riven took her belongings and I find any of you helped you'll wish you never met me" Stella said very seriously. _"Except you Brandon you're too sweet" Stella added mentally. _

"_I still love no matter how bad she hates us," _Brandon thought.

Musa felt like slapping Riven. Flora felt bad for them especially bad for Helia he was the nicest. Bloom was just thinking of plans. Stella was trying to figure out what to do. Tecna and Layla were trying to calm her down.

Riven was trying to figure out how to return her stuff without her knowing he did take her stuff to make it seem it was all misplaced?

Sky came in and understood what he was thinking. "Hey you might want to just give her stuff she destroying anything in her path" Sky explained his only option.

"Thanks a lot Sky that makes me want to give her stuff right now and then I'll know I will get my ass kicked" Riven stared at her stuff hoping to use something to save him. He sighed.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sky have suspicion of why. "The same reason you stare at Bloom" he answered.

"I clearly have no way out of this" Riven quietly. He was facing the facts.

Riven got up slowly and made him way towards Musa. He cleared his trough for Musa to know he was here. "Musa if you promise not to hurt me I'll give your stuff back," he said slowly.

"I won't hurt you, but do that again and I will" Musa was calmed down now. Musa walked up to Riven and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you don't let this go to your head though," Musa whispered.

The winx stared in shock. The boys were jealous or Riven right now. _"That lucky jerk"._

Riven just stood there as if he was numb. He felt like jumping up and down, but he couldn't show he cared.

He went back to get Musa's stuff before he started blushing. He got her stuff and walked up to her. Riven stared at the floor while Riven handed her stuff back.

Musa was acting strange. She was all acting shy around Riven. _What did this guy to me?_ _What happened to confident Musa? _

Sorry for a long wait again. The arguing is over. _Now how do we them together_? Anyone have ideas??? I just love this day Thursday's rock Ugly Betty and Grey's Anatomy rock. We have to get them together!!! Layla or Flora next? Review please


	15. O is for Official

_I'll see how this goes. I own nothing. I may never update since no one helps me in the idea thing._

I was walking in the woods near camp obviously so if anything came near me I could scream and they would hear me.

I started thinking about Helia. I wondered if Helia liked me. He showed no signs of ever being with me. Flora blushed she wasn't supposed to think of Helia that way. _I don't think we're going to be together._

"Hey Flora" he said.

He made me jump I still was so nervous around him. I was always confident he made me shy. No one ever made me act so shy.

"Hi Helia what are you doing here?" I asked quietly not making eye contact.

"I come here to meditate" he answered. I looked at him for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes became huge my whole face turned red. I

"Well bye" I said quickly and practically ran the way back. I know running wasn't for me, but if I stayed I would have started drooling. You can't blame me the guy is hot.

"Flora are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"I'm fine just got a little tired" I said.

I fell on my sleeping bag and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys I saw her and let her leave. I should have stopped her" Helia told the guys.

"You're lucky we don't that much time alone. Everyone is always there and no alone time" Sky sulked.

"Is little Sky sad he doesn't get any time with Bloom" Riven teased.

"Riven" Brandon warned before a fight occurred.

"Well what he complaining for. I don't get any time alone with Musa and you don't see me crying" Riven said.

"You're right we don't see you crying, but you are angry you don't have Musa" Timmy added.

"You know what Timmy Musa will be my girlfriend as soon as I can figure out how to ask her out" Riven tried to sound like he was confident in the inside he was shaking.

"Well at least our boy Riven is planning on doing something" Brandon said.

"Hey I also plan on making a move soon" added Ophir. Riven was the only who clapped.

The rest of them were thinking _"Crap I'm not just going to sit here while they get the girl they want". _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did Riven take my stuff for attention or just because he was being mean? Does he really mean to be that way or is just trying to get me to pay attention.

That's when I saw him towards me.

_Oh man what should I do play it cool or be all mad at him? Should I say I hate him when I really don't? Or should I just pass him by? _

Before I knew it I bumped into Riven.

"Hi Musa" Riven smiled at me. Thank goodness she wasn't paying attention to she was going bumping into her is the perfect excuse.

"So Musa want to get together sometime after this whole camping thing?" Riven asked.

I smiled to myself "Sure" trying to hide the happiness in my voice.

He was getting closer he was going to kiss me! _Should I go for it? Wait until the first date? Or be a tease and give him a kiss on the cheek. _

I'm a mean girl not an easy girl to get. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Riven my kiss can make you faint we don't want that do we? If you survive I might give you more" I whispered to his ear.

"I'll be waiting for your kisses" Riven answered back.

"You're so confident I'll even give you one I could ne just lying" Musa said.

Musa ran away she was looking forward to that too.

Flora went to find Helia she had to figure out how he felt about her.

She stood in the forest rehearsing what she was going to tell him.

"Helia I have to talk to you?"Flora said.

"Sure what do you want to talk about" he answered.

"Helia where'd you come from?"

"I've been here all this time."

_Man I'm lucky he answered I would have said more things. _

"I wanted to know how you feel about' Flora stopped.

"Feel about what?" Helia urged her to keep talking.

"About eating hot dogs for dinner?" Flora said quickly.

"Well I could have it for lunch, but food is food" Helia said.

"Well I got to go make the you know hot dogs at the camp" Flora started backing away.

Flora tripped "Flora are you ok" Helia ran towards her.

Flora got up quick "I'm fine bye" she ran back to camp.

_I'm making an improvement twice today we're alone and she almost told me how she felt. I know how I feel, but I can't rush her I mean we're both the same in the way we feel. _

_I only focused on Musa and Flora I did this because we're getting to the end I can't put them all together and walking. Who's next? You vote!!! A special thanks to shevika winx for helping me. I wanted to update a long time ago, but I had no ideas. Thanks again for the help shevika winx. REVIEW and maybe give me some ideas. _


	16. P is for Picture

I updated as soon as I could and here it is. Thanks to all who reviewed for my previos chapter.

Bloom was not happy she was pissed. Everyone seems to be getting together except _me_.

Do I have to slap Sky to get some sense into him? Wait what if he doesn't like and that's why he's not saying anything.

The one guy I actually like and he doesn't like me back. Why me?

I want to scream I'm outraged by Sky. Why should I go tell him? I'm a girl and he's the guy he has to confess.

When did it become a girl's job to confess? I swear this sucks.

Should I made a move or is that too desperate? If I make a move will he be all like I don't like you? What if he has a girlfriend the guys hot it wouldn't be hard.

Stella was having a fashion disaster. Brandon had seen her in all her outfits. This was an important occasion and she couldn't find the perfect thing. She had to be a 10 and ten wasn't happening.

The only thing he hasn't seen in my pajamas that's a definite no no. Is this really happening? The world's coming to an end. I have no outfit.

I have to wear something _twice. _Brandon better be worth being seen wearing an outfit twice.

I ended wearing my one of a kind outfit that was especially made for me. I wasn't going to wear someone else could wear.

Alright this better work or I'm sinking into depression.

I went to look for Brandon hopefully I would get a yes. I've never been this nervous in my life.

I walked up to Brandon and grabbed him and dragged him to a private place.

"Stella for starters you're stronger than you look" Brandon rubbed his wrist.

"Oh I have a personal trainer in be in shape" Stella was annoyed was that the first thing he had to ask he wasn't making this any easier.

Alright you're a confident girl in three . . . two . . . one.

"So Brandon have a girlfriend?"Stella tried to ask casually.

"Oh I don't have one" Brandon smiled.

_How could he not have a girlfriend? The man is a perfect 10. It's also a good thing maybe we could be an item. _

"Brandon do you want to I . . . "Stella stopped she wasn't getting to the point.

"Look I like you I like you maybe you don't, but I do I've never felt this way before. I don't even know if like is the right word to use is. I feel I always want to be by your side. I don't want to be apart from you."

"Stella I have a girlfriend" Brandon told her.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

_I'm going to kill him he said he didn't have a girlfriend. Who stole him from me?_

"What I mean is I have a girlfriend her name's Stella she's pretty, and I love her for who she is even if she acts a bit mean to others I like her for who she is.

"You made me fell that some girl had taken you already "Stella was mad. After that she stomped on his foot.

"Here I think you're a nice guy, but that was mean" Stella ran away.

"Stella wait up I was asking you in a way if you wanted to be my girlfriend" Brandon shouted to her.

"Come one Stella if you don't want to be my girlfriend I'll leave, but I think you should hear me out I don't want to wonder what could have been" Brandon yelled behind her.

Stella stopped tuning her back on Brandon. "Stella I'm sorry what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"I want you to never do that not even remind me, not even for gossip point or April fool's got that" Stella explained.

"Promise"

"Good now I have a request. After this you're taking me shopping because I'm out of clothes" Stella requested.

"Alright my request is I want a kiss" Brandon told Stella.

Stella was shocked he asked for a kiss _right now_.

She kissed him softly in the lips he kissed her back.

Bloom was in the boy's tent. She went to Sky's section to see if there were any signs that he liked her.

Man I must be desperate to be sneaking in here. I turned into a psycho stalker.

Where do boys hide their secrets or do they not do that? I mean for a girl you look for their journals.

_Where do I start looking? _

Here I thought I knew about boys.

I looked in the sleeping bag, in the pillow, in his bags.

Where else would I look? It's not like there girls and pack lots of bags.

Then I saw something in the floor it was a photo.

I picked it up and look at it.

_OMG. _

_Left you wondering what she saw. I tried to update sooner, but I had testes. I'm going to continue the Bloom chapter and who else? Techna or Layla?Please review_


	17. Q is for Quarrel

_Thanks for everyone who waited patiently for the chapter. Since March I've been doing projects non-stop teachers noticed the end of the year. I own NOTHING_

Sky was a fat baby! This is rich blackmail time maybe even sell it to the tabloids. No that would be cruel. What kind of future girlfriend would I be? One that's not keeping her man for very long.

I will make a copy just in case you never know when it will come in handy. Like if Sky me are together and he says we're breaking up I won't let him. I know what you're thinking I must be crazy.

I should get out of here quick before I'm discovered since it's almost nightfall.

Stella was giving Brandon a shopping list of everything she wanted once they left the forest. Brandon was doing his best to pay attention. "Oh and Brandon your paying for everything" Stella clapped happily.

"What!" Brandon wasn't pleased he couldn't even afford one outfit.

"Stella you really don't need those things"

"Are you saying all I care about is shopping?"

"It seems like it all you've ever cared about"

"That's not a boyfriend's job is to buy things is to take care of their girlfriend"

"Daddy said I'm a princess so it makes me special and he said I could have whatever I wanted. He also told me my boyfriend had to take of my needs and one of those is clothes so make it happen" Stella yelled.

_Oh I better do this she might dump me which is horrible and she's daddy's little princess he'll kill me. Which is worse being bankrupt or having my life taken? You know what having no money for the rest of my life sounds pretty good. _

"Alright princess I'll buy you what you need" Brandon said softly. Stella jumped into his arms and locked in a hug. She started crying.

"I know I may complain a lot and am pretty much a crybaby. I never thought this would happen people are always after me because I'm a princess and pretty no one has ever cared for me. Then you came and showed me what love is. I know ask I ask a lot of you maybe because well I really don't know. Thanks Brandon.

"I love you too Stella even if you still act a little spoiled. Maybe that's why I love you."

Tecna was reading a relationship article. I can't believe this boy's are weird. It's amusing to know how a boys mind works.

"Tecna I got you RAM for your computer to make is faster and to do multiple things at the same time" Timmy offered.

"I'm sorry Timmy, but my computer doesn't take this RAM"

"Oh I'm sorry then I'll go now" Timmy apologized.

"Timmy you know what I really want is to go out on a date with you" Tecna said boldly.

"I uh sure Tecna" Timmy said.

"I know that this is a little sudden, but I mean this has to be done now or else the success rate of this happening will decrease over time" Tecna explained.

I was very upset because I could tell everyone was getting together except me. Is it because I'm not pretty enough I wonder what's going on. All the possibilities were coming across my mind. Maybe this was a sign he didn't like me. He hasn't made a move.

"Layla"

"What?" I shouted back.

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow your credit card mine maxed out I bought this dress which was calling out to me" Flora explained.

"Yeah sure he you go" Layla handed her the credit card.

"Layla is something wrong you don't seem yourself"

"It's just that Ophir hasn't even noticed me. It's hard when the guy you really like doesn't like you back. I don't know what to think he might not like me at all."

"Layla if you want him to notice you might do something to take him know you like him as more than a friend. He might like you back he may be shy. Boys are courageous, but here just as insecure as we are" Flora trying her best to cheer up Layla.

"Thanks Flora for making me feel better" Layla and Flora hugged.

Bloom went back to her tent and made of copy of Sky's picture. I was satisfied, but not happy. Maybe because I don't have Sky. I wonder if he'll ever get the hint that I like him, but then again boys are stupid and clueless when it comes to these types of things.

I just wonder why it has to be my job to ask him out this is a boy s job. How do I even do this? Do I go up to him, tell him to meet me somewhere, or test message or what? There's not a book on this.

I should go ask him out. I got my best outfit on to make him realize that's I'm hot and show him what's he missing out on.

Should I really do this?

Sorry for not updating sooner I tried to figure what Boom found and what to write. I'll really try updating sooner this time. Who should the next chapter be about? Flora, Bloom and Layla need there men. Vote. Anyone got any ideas? Review please.


End file.
